SickTanicK
SickTanicK is the current owner of Underground Horrorcore label Serial Killin Records. He is also one half of the rapping duo Team Death and is also head producer for artists on SKR. Biography: SickTanicK is a hardcore rapper and he grew up in a middle class home. Most of his time was spent playing on a 1970's "Fun Machine" In his youth, composing, learning, and producing his own music even at the young age of 10 soon after learning other instruments such as the guitar and bass he flourished as a young musician. Not long after hitting his teenage years he found a obsession with the occult, being turned away from church and "god" he found a path to a more dark way of life, Satanism. Reading Anton Lavey’s "The Satanic Bible" and all of its companions, he soon became secluded from the outside world. Lavey’s writings were never enough, he soon delved into many books by Aleister Crowley, The man who was once labeled "The most wicked man on earth", and other occult related books such as the Necronomicon, The Black Arts, And many books on Necromancy and Necromantik Rites. This opened a new world for him and would come into play much more then he thought in his daily life. In early high school he found a love for industrial and electronica music, being influenced by groups such as nine inch nails and ministry he decided to self produce and release his "Subleminal Intent" project, otherwise known as S.IN. The self produced and released album sold over 2500 copies on a self made, non domain named website, and over 1500 hundred copies locally. With the albums success, he found that this is what he wanted to do with his life, and that it was a very promising future. Later in life he found a love for heavy metal, influenced by such bands as slayer, deicide, cannibal corpse, deeds of flesh, mayhem, emperor, and dark funeral, he decided to join the local death metal band "convulsion" which was later named "necromemisis", necromemisis quickly grew in popularity in the albuquerque metal scene, playing with top local bands, and big underground metal acts such as "nile" and "goregasm". However problems in the bands ranks of authority caused him to leave necromemisis. In early 2002, lost, on cocaine, suicidal, and with no direction SickTanicK Tha Souless met "Zodiak Killa" at a Albuquerque restaurant, discussing music and life in general the two grew close very quickly, and as time went buy, he was exposed to more underground music and people alike. As a joke in passing he recorded a song entitled "Gothic Poser Faggots" on his computer mic, over an internet found rap instrumental beat. This caught the attention of Zodiak, who had a local record label named "Serial Killin Records", Zodiak asked him to make a beat (knowing of previous production expieriance) and rap over it. SickTanicK Tha Souless then produced and recorded his then infamous song entitled "Cuttenemup", Shocked by the brutal lyrics Zodiak added SickTanicK on the Serial Killin Records roster, not only as a artist but as the head producer for all artists on SKR. SickTanicK’s first performance was on new years eve 2003, drawing a small crowd of fifty people he unleashed his venom for the first time on stage, shocking listeners with his brutal straight out lyrics and fuck you attitude, the response was not only shocking, but phenomenal as well. Getting a strong following very quickly, it was seen at that point, SickTanicK Tha Souless could not be stopped, but his lyrics were just the first part of the controversy that would later be imposed on him. In later show dates, as crowd's rapidly grew SickTanicK became synonymous with the words "insane" and "offensive", once beating himself to concussion with the microphone and leaving many lacerations in his head, he proved this was no game and he was to be taken very seriously by his fans (also known as disciples). At a later date he covered a bible with blood and ripped it up, showering the crowd with bible paper, causing many people in the crowd to leave in anger and in fright, but also bringing a new array of people into his shows. In 2005, SickTanicK Released his Debut EP entitled "Premanitions." The 9 Track album was promoted as being the most controversial album of 2005 with tracks such as "If I Can't Have You, No One Can." This album shot him up into success with underground and started his career. In 2006, previous SKR owner Zodiak Killa sold SickTanicK the rights to Serial Killin Records, in which he signed two new artists, Razakel and Two Clipz. Soon Afterwards, Body Hunter, Rellik 781, and K.I.A. left Serial Killin Records. The first release under this new camp (Two Clipz' Shit from tha Gutta) did quite well while the second release (Razakel's Debut EP "Murder Potion") Sold out in 3 weeks. In 2007, SickTanicK released the long awaited follow up to Premanitions, entitled "Chapter One: Doctrines of the Damned", which exists in two forms (a 2004 version that is long gone except a few tracks and the currently sold 2007 release). The Album featured only one guest (KGP) and sold out in no time. In this same year, SickTanicK signed Stitch Mouth, Con-Crete, and Bloodshot. 2008 started as the biggest year for SKR, Starting with the signing of horrorcore legend Komatose (formerly of Kryptik), Then releasing 12 Albums in ONE year, which included the re-releases of two Horrorcore classics (Bloodshot's The Black Rose Revived & Stitch Mouth's The Southern Devil Revisited). The Label then started to cool off, releasing only 4 releases in 2009. In 2009, SickTanicK announced an album produced by Sutter Kain entitled The White Man is the Devil, ''but to much fans dismay, this album was cancelled, only 4 of the tracks were ever to surface from that album (now currently all 4 are on the ''From the Vault CD). In 2010, SickTanicK Released his long awaited follow up to Chapter 1, entitled Chapter 2: In Nomine SickTanicK.